Dimension not the same
by WolviesDarlin
Summary: A new mutant discovers her powers....


Dimension not the same  
I dont own the X-Men I do own the character from our world though so pleaze do not sue  
"....." talking  
(....)thinking the Prof or Jean talking psi style  
_____________________________________________________________________  
14 year old Eden Dallas looked around last thing she rememberd was driving home from the comic store getting the newest addition of X-Men then she woke up in a front yard.As she was about to explore she heard a SHNK she slowly turned around and screamed in terror infront of her was Wolverine."AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"She backed up and tripped banging her head on the ground her world went black.She woke up a cold bed slowly she sat up.(Was that Logan that means this must be the...X-MANSION!!!!)She slapped her forhead.(Ouch that hurt wait then this must be real oh gotta be careful what I think...)She implored to herself.She got off the bed dusting off her school uniform witch was a black shirt and and black knee hight tie up boots her hair was black with purple streaks infront it was held in two pig tails to her feet her eyes were a pure silver they held no emotion."Wow just like in the comics amazing!!"She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around and saw Hank Mcoy."Excuse me miss but I need you to come with me...."Her eyes went huge as she followed him she saw Jean and Scott talking luckley her fav was Professer X then she saw the door to the profs office.She put on a deep frown and her best Heero glare as Hank opend the door."Hello Miss Dallas I presume you know who I am.."He asked smiling she just stared at him then smirked."Yes I do you Charles Exavier and your Hank Mcoy."Xaviers eyes slanted supiscoisly at the girl but she did not notice she was teaching Hank rock paper scissors."Miss Dallas I presume you met Scott and Jean would you please tell me were your from??"She was about to answer when her face went white as she reliized that was Scott and he died."Stott is alive he died I saw him he was murderd by Sinister so was Alex..."Why she was blabbing Xavier asked Logan to come and grab the girl as Hank grabbed the now hystarical 14 yr old he would need help.Logan came in and grabbed the girl while Hank injected her with a sleeping seram her eyes went blank and she became deathley pale she slumped down as Logan caught her.As Logan was leaning against a wall in the med lab Xavier was probing the kids mind while Hank was checking her pulse wich was dangerously low."All I can see is black..."Xavier exclaimed as he wheeled toward Logan.Logan,s eyes narrowed he smelt blood around the girl he walked over to her sniffed he growled not only did he smell blood but he smelt SaberTooth.He flipped her where she was lying on her stomach he lifted her shirt a little.There was a claw mark on her back it was deep he signaled for Hank and Xavier they looked at her back.Here were there reactions   
Xavier was in shock he went in her head and saw every thing.  
*EDENS MEMORY*  
Eden was humming P.O.D BOOM she had just gotten X-Men battle with Sinister this would tell her if Scott came back.She failed to notice a shodowy figure land on the back her car until he reached inside breaking the glass."AAAAAHHHH!!!"She swerved he lost his balance he made a grab for her one of his claws making a mark on her back.As she was about to crash a portal opend up taking her inside  
*END*  
Xaviers eyes opend as her heard Hank say its to late.  
(No it is not just watch humans you will see...)  
The three men looked around confused then looked at Eden she started to glow with a black energy.She started floating her pig tails went up and her hair slipped out of them and flew around her her skin returned to its normal color and her eyes shot open this time it did show an emotion two actully sadness and unerstanding.The three watched as she let out a soft cry as the light ingulfed her when it died down her shirt was partialy ripped because two giant white angel wings were on her back.She then blacked out and started to fall she was caught by Logan he set her on the bed she turned to her side.The three men left all wondering were that voice came from.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Cfiff hanger!!  
(in a small room with three lawyers)  
Lawyer A:Do you own X-Men  
(does wild head shake to side to side)  
Lawyer B:Do you own this story  
(does a mad head bop up and down)  
Lawyer C:Is it true you had a gallon of sugar!(The other lawyers stare at him he shrugs)  
YOU ARE CORRECT SIR!!!!  
AB and C:Really???  
THATS WHAT I SAID GOERGE THATS WHAT I SAID!!! 


End file.
